thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Paul (Survive)
Ben Paul is a main character who first appears in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He is first seen in "Hungry For Help" with a group consisting of his teacher, as well as a fellow student. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Ben had a younger sister and was a high school student who played in his school band in his native town of Stone Mountain. During the summer, Ben would work on a goat farm. He also sometimes took his parents' car into Macon but felt there wasn't much there to make the trip worthwhile. He was traveling with his school's marching band on the way to the football playoffs when the outbreak occurred. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Hungry For Help" TBA "Road To Savannah" TBA "Around The Corner" TBA "Time Running Out" TBA Death (Around the Corner) Killed By: *Crawford Oberson (Infected; Caused or Indirectly Caused) *Himself (Sacrifice) *Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused or Caused) *Zombies As the survivors are escaping from Crawford, a loud bell rings behind Ben. He covers his ears, and unfortunately gets grabbed by the zombified Crawford who had been hung from the bell. Lee then readies his shotgun and aims at the walker's head and shoots. If Lee doesn't shoot the walker then Ben falls to his death. If Lee lets go of Ben, Lee watches Ben fall and shuts his eyes just before he breaks his legs. The nearby walkers in the bell tower attack and devour him alive with no resistance as Lee flees the scene. Death (Time Running Out) Killed By: *Zombies (Caused) *Stranger (Indirectly Caused) *Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) *Omid (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) *Christa (Survive) (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) *Kenny (Indirectly Caused, Accidental; Out of Mercy) If Ben is saved by Lee in "Around the Corner", he will fall off a loose balcony in an alleyway in Savannah on a mission to save Clementine who had left Lee for the Stranger. When Lee, Carley/Doug and Kenny try to help Ben, they discover that the rung of the balcony has impaled his stomach. Ben's screams attract walkers and they get trapped. Kenny saves Lee by locking him behind a gate and then uses his last round to shoot Ben in the head out of mercy, as it was Ben's worst fear to be torn apart by walkers. Kenny couldn't leave him, which implies that he had finally forgiven him for his actions. After Lee hears the gunshot, he will look away in sorrow, believing the three of his friends dead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed: *Himself (Sacrifice, Determinant) *Doug (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of walkers. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *Hungry For Help *Road To Savannah *Around The Corner *Time Running Out (Determinant) Trivia *Ben is the only member of the group who is unable to cut Lee's arm off on his own (if the player decided to go with him only), leaving Lee to do it instead. Humorously, Ben will pass out at the beginning of the procedure, even though he wasn't the one doing the cutting. **Kenny also was unable to cut Lee's arm off if the player brings him with Christa and Omid, making Christa do it instead. **Omid, like Ben, never cuts off Lee's arm under any circumstances, because he and Christa will always go together and Christa will cut it off if she is brought. *Ben witnessed a lot of traumatic events, one of them being his classmates being raped to death by bandits while he was forced to watch. *Ben is one of the tallest characters to be seen in the Video Game and is the tallest character in Season 1. Category:Survive Characters